


小宠是怎样上位的🤭番外

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭番外

  Peter走进Tony房间时，他睡得正香。  
  经过几个月的努力，午睡时间成为男人生活的一部分。  
  Peter坐到床边，侧身歪头看着他以前的偶像，现在的男人。  
  那人美丽致极的眼睛闭上后，只剩两抹弧度优美的长睫铺陈在深刻的脸部轮廓上，Peter不得不承认，即使不看男人单纯如孩童的瞳孔，他仍然美的让他心跳加速。  
   面前的男性只穿着黑色的工字背心，结实的肌肉线条肉眼可见。  
   准确地说，Peter并不是同性恋。他之前一直只喜欢纤细的女孩子。不知道从什么时候起，疯狂迷恋上自己的偶像，眼里心里只容得下他一个人一一他，是个让人又爱又恨的男人，神奇的Tony Stark。  
  也不是说男人的肌理比其他人来有多好看，让见者不能自己。但不知为什么，只要想到这具身体的主人是那个人，浑身的血液就要沸腾。  
  男孩刚摆脱冰可乐的冰凉的手指伸进下摆，沿着身体曲线慢慢向上延伸，指尖所及的蜜色肌肤紧实柔韧，和女孩子细腻柔软截然不同，其中蕴含的力量让他爱不释手。  
   男人颤抖了一下，感觉身体里似乎有什么跟着那指尖在移动，却没睁眼。  
   体贴入微的男人从来没有用这样的方式去触碰他的男孩，他的心里充满温柔的呵护，用他半生的经验小心地捧起这个天使，生怕给他的不够好。  
   生涩的男孩无疑诚实的多。在爱情中没受过任何伤害，人生的初恋即爱人，他没有经验和丰富的手段，只知道最原始的渴望，对男人的一腔热忱，所以让人无比向往，吸引得男人欲罢不能。  
  “真想听你哭喊着我的名字高潮。”红润的小嘴唇吮吸着男人颈间的皮肤，留下一个个自己的印记。啃咬过锁骨，隔着棉布伸出小舌舔上胸前微小的突起。  
  “Wow～你居然学会了偷袭？”背后拥抱上来的手臂抚摸着他的棕发，成功地让小朋友红了脸，“别紧张，Mr. Parker～不管你想要做什么，我都陪你一起。但是这两天，衷心又遗憾地希望你能克制一下。”   
  得到最甜的糖后再狠狠饿你，不怕你不死心塌地。  
   一一TS的狡猾手段🤣🤣🤣喜欢你💕就用过，针对某人，效果出奇的好😁  
  “⋯嗯。”男孩鼓起腮，皱眉暗暗望向自己腿间，安慰过分精神的小兄弟。  
  “你的第一封信我收到了，嗯，写的很好，但是我想如果不是Friday，而是你亲自给我就更好了。”男人套上白衬衣，然后拍了拍他的肩，“生日礼物你应该亲手送给我吧？”  
   “我去拿。”  
   还没起身，Dummy就送来了他的礼物。  
  “Thank you，guy！”握了握它的机械手，男孩转身重新面对男人单膝跪下。  
  “Mr.Stark，您愿意接受它吗？”  
  “让我看看。”仿佛一个调皮的少年，为了让求婚的爱人多跪一刻，男人边看着他边用创造了无数奇迹的手指拆着蝴蝶结。  
   “Oh！这个蜘蛛侠拿着花呢！”男人双手托起乐高拼的蜘蛛侠，抿着嘴笑了，目光温柔又满足。“生日礼物我很喜欢，谢谢你，Mr.Parker。”  
   拉起他的男孩的手，一起把送花的蜘蛛侠放到钢铁侠旁边，男人抱住他的天使，两人头靠着头傻笑。  
  “你的回礼在那边，看看喜欢吗？”男人亲了一下男孩红红的耳朵，用脸颊轻轻摩擦他的头发。  
   “街景系列？！”男孩从那一排包装上拔出视线，猛地转头，眼睛亮晶晶的，“居然真的有13款吗！你搜集的？”  
  “当然。我已经准备好和你一起拼了。所以⋯你准备哪天搬进来？”从背后抱住他的男孩就没松过手，男人凑近他耳畔低喃，“现在就让Dummy收拾地方？”  
  “我⋯我回家拿来身份卡了。”男孩羞得低下头，生怕剧烈的心跳声让男人听到。  
  “Good boy！”一个额吻，加上深情的凝视，“以后，让你称为家的地方就是这里了。”  
   “可是一一我想至少工作以后⋯”  
   话没说完，就让男人用两根手指堵住了小嘴。  
  “你把我迷得神魂颠倒，却不愿意负责任吗？Mr.Parker，你的正义之心允许你做出始乱终弃这种事吗？”  
  知道男人在转移话题，但是少年不能逃避。结婚代表什么？他不想让男人养着，他要对等的关系。  
  “我⋯不能一直靠你养啊⋯”白皙的肤色均匀透出玫瑰粉，现在他还领着男人发的实习工资，虽然那金额实在有些多。  
   “你不是就愿意管我吗？”男人坐下，让他的男孩置身于他腿间，抱住他织细的腰，脸埋在他怀里撒娇卖乖。“以后我们家的大小事情都由你来管，Fri辅助你。当然，钱也是你说了算。想去董事会任职也没问题，只有一点，不能短我给你买礼物的零花钱。”  
  “Mr.Stark，你真的⋯会把我宠坏的⋯”Peter抱住男人的背，亲吻他的发顶。  
  “不，我只怕给你的还不够好。”  
  “骗子！”说到这里，Peter又想起听到男人对蜘蛛侠表白的往事。“你明明就没有那么喜欢我⋯”  
  “小没良心的！摸着胸口说我对你怎么样？你用哪里觉的我还不够爱你？”男人胳膊发力，把他的男孩放倒在床上，顺势将下半身压上。“你感觉不到吗？我随时随地都想撕了你⋯”  
  “可是，你就是对他表白了，不是我！”红着耳朵的少年脸转向一边，不让男人看到他眼中翻腾的雾气，恨恨的背影像在说着这事我要记仇一辈子。  
  “我还没追究你隐瞒欺骗我的感情呢，小骗子。”  
  男人强制把他的头扶正，眼对眼，斟酌着一字一句认真地说：“我爱你Peter Parker，也爱Spider-Man，不敢对你表白是因为怕毁了你的人生。”  
   “Pet，我已经历过足够精彩的人生旅程，尤其是你给了我爱情，就算现在死了也无憾。可是你才刚刚开始，自私地因为对你的欲望让你陷入众人抵毁的困境非我所愿。我希望你在阳光下成长，快乐地当你的好孩子，以后无忧地毕业，和普通人成个家，接替我掌控SI。当然，或许哪天出个任务我就再也回不来了，我怎么忍心让你一个人承受那种痛苦⋯”  
   如果不在一起，也不会再对另一个人心动吧？真的想想都无法承受。埋首在男孩颈间，男人庆幸自己得到的是有正义之心和责任感的他。  
“当然我爱Spider-Man也非常认真。”说话间，脸越凑越近，“你个傻孩子每次不顾安危跑过来支援我，让我如何抵抗？”  
少年满足地轻啄了一下男人的唇。  
“为什么要抵抗？”  
“因为贪心地想要你们俩个。”男人有些腼腆地笑着，“我认真地苦恼过。Mr.Parker，感谢你让我梦想成真，同时拥有了你们俩个。”  
“你会一直拥有，直到我们一起躺进坟墓为止。”抱住男人，呼吸着他的味道，Peter无比坚定地相信，他永远无法背叛他，离开他。天上地下，付出任何代价都像最初那样无怨无悔地追随他左右。  
谢谢你打开心扉放我进来⋯我的光，我的爱，我的Mr.Stark。


End file.
